1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink jet recording medium generally includes a support substrate and an ink receiving layer provided thereon which has a porous structure in which a pigment, such as silica or an alumina hydrate, is held by a binder, such as a poly(vinyl alcohol) (PVA). The ink jet recording medium as described above is required to improve ink absorbency, color development property, bronzing resistance, and the like.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-110771 has disclosed an ink jet recording medium which has at least two ink receiving layers each containing fine silica particles on a support substrate. In this recording medium, at least one ink receiving layer apart from the support substrate contains a water-soluble zirconium compound, and a water-soluble aluminum compound is not uniformly distributed in the whole ink receiving layers and is more densely distributed in a portion thereof closer to the support substrate.